


SAVE THEM

by katty_tpose



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: acrostic poem, please, please teach me how to tag, poem, so that's cool, the puppet was its own entity sorta before charlie, this was for a challenge on amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katty_tpose/pseuds/katty_tpose





	1. P.R.O.T.E.C.T.H.E.R.

Placed in a gift box by a tired old man, never to stand, only to lay in waiting as the children outside ran. 

 

Roused from his long sleep, by many children's weep, he would glide out of the present box to gift them all a little treat.

 

Once in a while he would perform a little play, for the children who would be ever so patient and stay, and watch him dance away.

 

There was one child he enjoyed overlooking for, a sweet little girl who wanted nothing more, than to stay with the puppet who had surely never been a bore.

 

Each time she would come, he'd gift her a plum, only to see her give a grin of joy and have fun.

 

Children all came and went, none of them he'd ever felt like he truly met, but she was the one and only child he'd promised himself to never forget.

 

The night's moonlight eventually shone, and by then all of the children had gone back home, and came again would be time for him to descend to his prison of a box, alone.

 

He'd sometimes wonder why, a deeper connection between him and the girl seemed to lie, as if they had physical ties.

 

Each time he thought about it though, he'd bury the question far and low, as it was silly and childish to think so.

 

Rendered immobile from midnight till dawn, he'd only had his swirling thoughts to ponder on, but it wouldn't be very long before daylight would come.


	2. S.A.V.E.H.E.R.

Splash, crash, splash! The sounds of the rain and the children's mocking laughter clashed. Crash, splash, crash!

 

All the lone puppet could do was hear, a poor girl's loud and painful cries and tears, in the cold rain awash with fear.

 

Void of a way out of this prison of a box, trapped under heavy gift boxes rather than sturdy locks, he heard the little girl's desperate pounds and knocks.

 

Eventually, the mocking children must've got bored with taunts, and left the little girl outside to rot, in the merciless rain with getting inside as her only want.

 

Heaving, the puppet finally forced open the present box, hurriedly, rapidly picked the outside door's lock, and started his long and painfully, dreadfully slow walk.

 

Each terribly, terribly long second that went by, he felt his body and circuits crack and break, but he promised to do whatever it would take, even if his existence stopped short and he'd never wake.

 

Reaching out his tired and weakened arms to the sickeningly pale, dying little girl on the ground, he finally found, he softly whispered his promise to her, how he would always and forever keep her sa f e a n d so un d . . .


	3. S.A.V.E.T.H.E.M.

Soft but desperate wails echoed through the lone and empty halls, five little children's souls wept and bawled, but their cries for help were left to be unheard by all.

 

All except for him, he promised to save them no matter the situation so grim, even if it painstakingly tore him from limb to limb.

 

Very delicately, he glided out of his gift wrapped prison, to find the lost souls of the children, and gift them what he wished _she_ could've been given.

 

Eventually, he found the soul of a little, weeping boy, and so he carefully gave him a present box with the sweet promise of a toy. When the boy opened the box and found the gift of life, a life like his, he gave a small smile of joy.

 

Three other children's souls were found, each crying for help on the cold and wet ground, but smiled all the same when the puppet gave them their gifts and promised to keep them safe and sound.

 

However, one girl's restless soul was still yet to be saved, from the terrible, terrible fate, of having her life be deprived.

 

Even though the puppet searched for the poor little soul everywhere, the thought of not being able to save her something he couldn't bare, but when he thought he finally found her over there...

 

Marionette strings tightly held him, while a man shadowed in purple, grinned with malice and mockingly whispered;

 

_"You can't save her."_


End file.
